


Hurt and Comfort

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, whether you want to read it as a vee or a triad is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: There were good reasons that the Jedi hated taking Senate duty, even aside from the actual politics of the thing. Luckily for Obi-Wan, two of his favorite people are there to help.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khoshekh42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/gifts).



There was a very good reason that Jedi hated taking Senate duty, and it wasn’t entirely the politics. It was because as raucous as the Senate was, as hobbled by indecision and corruption, there were still only so many voices that had the power to yell on the Senate floor. The rest just shouted into the Force, a gaping metaphysical weapon that had sent more than one empathy talent into psychic shock.

Even for someone like Obi-Wan, whose training was specifically designed to withstand this sort of thing, the shouting often became too much. Today was one of those days when he walked out of the doors feeling like his nerves were stripped and hypersensitive, hood up and ready to disappear off of this plane of existence. Of course, that was when a senator decided to approach.

“Master Jedi!” A pair of red-skinned humanoids dressed in ornate blues and yellows approached.

Obi-Wan pushed down a groan in favor of a gentle smile. “Yes? And you are?”

“Kalin Jini of Pzyoxia Major. This is my sister, Yenlin. We have urgent business—”

And that was all Obi-Wan heard as the Force spiked and broke against his mind, and he fell unconscious. 

* * *

Waking up when you didn’t know how you’d fallen unconscious was always a treat. Obi-Wan did his best not to make it obvious, despite the uncomfortable way his arm was numb. Eyes closed, breathing even, he did his best to figure out where he was. Laying on something soft, maybe a couch, so probably still in the Senate Building somewhere. The noises of someone using a pad, so he was being watched, but only one set of breathing he could hear. It was the best he was going to get. He opened his eyes, and—“Kenobi!”–he was greeted with Bail Organa’s voice. 

Fine. That was fine. He was FINE. 

Like the kind his heart was going to have to pay for going over the speed limit, he thought woozily, reflexively reaching for the Force.

Bad idea. Very bad idea. He groaned as he became aware of the Senate and it’s usual mess. He spent a moment searching for Bail’s smaller presence, a small island he could trust in this miasma.

When he opened his eyes again, Bail was sitting in a chair right next to him, concern openly etched on his face. Obi-Wan couldn’t help flushing at being seen like this, even by someone like Bail. Talking was still somewhat beyond him so Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow at him.

“You collapsed right outside the Dome,” Bail answered the unasked question. “There were a couple of Mid-Rim senators trying to talk to you about something, I think. I didn’t see you go down, but I was nearby and figured you’d rather not make a bigger scene and wake up to a friendly face.”

“The Temple?” Obi-Wan rasped.

“They were going to send someone in a few hours, I think, if your padawan didn’t turn up first. Apparently things are busy over there right now.”

Of course they were busy, Obi-Wan thought. Things were always busy, and he was a knight who should be able to handle this by now.

“None of that now, Obi.” Bail frowned at him. “What do you need?”

“I’m fine now, thank you.”

At that moment, the door opened. Breha Organa walked in, carrying a tray with several cups of tea. Obi-Wan forced his body into a more upright position as she walked in, even if Bail’s arm kept him from standing fully. He still managed a smile for her, which she returned. “You’re awake, I’m glad.”

“I apologize for intruding on you both, Your Highness,” Obi-Wan tried for his best diplomatic tone. “I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing with your time together than watching this old knight.”

“I don’t see any intrusion here, begging your pardon, Master Jedi,” Breha replied smartly, setting the tea down on Bail’s desk before turning back to them, sipping at one cup. “Not unless you and Bail have something to tell me.”

Bail chuckled and leaned in to kiss the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth, and said “We’re eloping.”

“With the Jedi rules as they are?”

“Who needs to tell the Jedi anything?”

“Not even the padawan? The child he’s raising deserves to know.”

“Yes, yes, you’re both lovely,” Obi-Wan cut in. “And pardon my indelicacy, but I would like to fulfill my current responsibilities within the Senate Dome as quickly as possible. The Force feels like a wall that’s gone three rounds with a Mandalorian, and not in any way that could be considered pleasant.”

“The senators you were talking to earlier will keep a few days, or talk to another Jedi,” Bail argued. “But are you sure you’re okay, Obi? I know you don’t like being in the Senate building, but it’s never been like this before.”

“I’m fine!” Obi-Wan insisted. “Just fine! Peachy as the peak of summer on Alderaan. But, those senators?”

“I don’t think you need to worry about them. I had someone offer to pack them off to the Temple if they needed something urgent.” Bail said.

“They chose not to go, so clearly they can wait a little longer,” Breha put in. “In the meanwhile, a meal outside of the Senate wouldn’t go amiss, and between all of our reputations, no one will question a private setting.”

Bail chuckled and stood to give Breha a kiss as well. “You’re not wrong, my dear. Now, what do you think, Obi? Care to join us?”

A fond smile touched the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips. “With an invitation like that, how could I ever refuse?”

He pushed himself up, unhooking his cloak off the wall and pulling it to him with the Force. Meanwhile, Breha washed out the half-used tea set and Bail stuffed the papers in his desk into the lockbox beside it. Obi-Wan moved to help with the tea set, drying what Breha had washed. She spared him a quicksilver smile, which he returned. When they had finished, they found Bail watching them both with a fond smile and eyes that said, how lucky I am to have you both.

Sappy, perhaps. Even more so was the relaxing dinner set out for three that Bail and Breha had dragged him out to.

It was those moments that Obi-Wan held onto when he walked back into the Senate the next day to Chancellor Palpatine asking after his health and Anakin’s, and the near-immediate throbbing Force-given migraine he developed after only a few minutes in the Chancellor’s pod in the center of the room. And it was those people he returned to afterwards, for all the relief and comfort and affection he could stand.

There were good reasons that Jedi hated taking Senate duty, but Obi-Wan had to admit that seeing some of his favorite people in the galaxy made it a lot more worthwhile.


End file.
